


Manner Maketh Man

by MandyHopesan



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Mission Fic, Sass, kingsman tumblr meetup, manner maketh man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 12:06:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6469456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MandyHopesan/pseuds/MandyHopesan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from Kingsman Tumblr meetup: Manner maketh man.</p><p>or Eggsy remember Harry's words of wisdom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Manner Maketh Man

**Author's Note:**

> As the summery said this was a pompt from KIngsman Tumblr meetup made by lovely theanisplanet. At one point I had to erase half of it because apparently me + 4 h sleep + writing = manic mess XD. Not really anything more to say, enjoy :)

_'Manners maketh man'_ Eggsy had heard Harry say it so many times. The first time he had herd it he had been scared shitless. Not for his own sake, no he knew he was going to get roughed up for the stunt he pulled and he could handle it, but for Harry. The man who had been, well kind would be pushing it, decent to him and got him released from prison. He didn't want that gentleman to pay for his mistake. But Harry has proven that all his worries was unnecessary as he completely whipped the floor with Dean's gang and to this day it was the coolest thing Eggsy had ever seen.

Eggsy smiled at the memory and then tried to pull himself together again. He was on a mission God damn it, not the time to daydream about Harry. He took another sip of his now quit cold tea, _disgusting,_ and let his eyes sweep over the meeting room. The tension was high, no wonder given how rude the current speaker was: a fat pale man who thought he owned the world and hence was supreme to everyone in the room. Eggsy was very tempted to teach the man the same lesson Harry did to Dean’s gang.

However he was supposed to be just a secretary to the woman sitting next to him, who he was supposed to get out if it went to hell. **_When_** it went to hell, it was just a matter of time. Eggsy lifted his hand pretending to push a lock of hair from his face tapping twice on his tapping twice at the frame of his glasses to alert Merlin. Imminently the com in his ear buzzed to life. 

"Report Galahad," Merlin said. Eggsy looked down on his notepad and scribbled down: _'Meeting about to blow, Mr. W is insulting everyone'._ To anyone else it would look like he was taking notes of what Mr. W was saying. 

"Lovely," Merlin said, the sarcasm was heavy in his tone. 

"How many in the room is armed?"

Eggsy quickly wrote down:

 _‘14’_ and then added:

 _‘and me :)’_ Merlin huffed clearly not amused. 

"Right get the asset out of there. I'm going to send you a text. You are going to read it and inform the asset that an emergency as arise in the office and she is needed to sort it out." 

 _'Got it'_ Eggsy wrote at the same time as his phone chimed. He picked it up unlocked it and did his best to let worry, concern and a bit of panic play over his face. Which was hard given that Merlin had sent him a picture of Harry with JB in his lap both fast asleep on their sofa. Pocketing his phone he reached over and tapped the asset on the shoulder. When he got her attention he whispered high enough so a couple of people nearby heard him:

"Ma'am an emergency as arose at the office, they need you there at once." The asset nodded and begun to gather her things. She rose up mumbled a quiet "excuse me "and left the room with Eggsy behind her. 

"Good now get her to the back entrance I will have a car waiting." Once again Eggsy tapped the asset shoulder. 

"This way ma'am the company has sent a car," he said gently guiding her in the right direction. Suddenly a hidden door was thrown open right before them and rude Mr. W stormed out. From the open door they could hear the sound of fighting and Eggsy act on instinct punching the man in the face. The next part however was all him:

" _Manner maketh man_ , ya obviously never heard about it someone should teach ya a lesson," Eggsy let his natural dialect bleed through as he smirked at the man holding his bleeding nose before tripping him. In his earpiece he could hear Harry laughing and Merlin swearing. 

"For fuck sake why couldn't you memorise the _"operating on the highest level of discretion"_ -one, lad?!" but Eggsy ignored him and put his hand in the small of the assets back leading her away. 

"We should leave ma'am it does not seem safe to stay any longer," and if he had a big smirk on his face, well nobody saw that. Sometimes he just loved his job. 

 

~ fin ~

**Author's Note:**

> So what did you guys think? Good? Bad? Funny? Let me know in the comments :)


End file.
